Vision and Scope
View the User Requirements Virtual Kitchen System (VKS) Project 'Vision and Scope Document ' '1. Business Requirements ' '1.1 Background ' The current process is conducted with paper and pen by the employees in the inventory department. Employees must write down all the updated stocks, the purchase information, customer information as well as feedback which is more costly in terms of time. Employees must write down information on individual sheets per function. Mistakes occur frequently because there is no automated system in place to ensure correct input/ output. Also, mistakes are costly in terms of time since they must either white out the mistake or start the form over. The Current System requires a supply of pen and paper and is constantly depleting. This in turn decreases efficiency in the company’s budgets. Another drawback to the current system is that all its products are physical and therefore any damages to records and current forms are permanent. This system also requires a physical storage location, equipment, and storage/retrieval processes. This in turns continue to hinder the efficiency and productivity of the company. Employees are trained upon joining Virtual Kitchen and must be shown the physical locations of records for when they are asked to retrieve past inventory records. Employee training can be streamlined and made quicker via a more technologically advanced system. The current retrieval time for the paper system is significantly longer than any digital system, and if a document is misplaced the retrieval time for it increases exponentially. '1.2 Business Opportunity ' Virtual Kitchen requires a system that helps its inventory system perform some of its most vital tasks that include managing the performance of Virtual Kitchen’s product inventory, clientele (both current and future), and manufacturing information. Such a system would save a great deal of time and income for Virtual Kitchen. This system will provide an easier, more efficient way to order new and existing products, allow for a centralized system for all of Virtual Kitchen's clientele, and increase efficiency with time and resources by allowing the system to keep track of all purchase orders and inventory, instead of the old paper system which is currently in place. This system would eliminate paper waste that is created in the current process and it would eliminate a great deal of the physical space used to store all these documents. In addition, the likelihood of orders and product information being misplaced or misrepresented would significantly decrease with the use of the new system. '1.3 Business Objectives ' BO-1: Reduce paper usage by 75% within the first five months after the initial release. BO-2: Reduce the Virtual Kitchen handling costs by 20% within the first year of the initial release. BO-3: Increase average effective work time by two hours per employee per day within the next 4 months of the initial release. BO-4: Increase the number of sales and overall revenue for Virtual Kitchen by 10% '1.4 Success Metrics ' SM-1: 75% of the employee who used paper to record stocks, clients, recurring purchase information daily during Q3 2019 use the Virtual Kitchen System at least once a week within next 6 months of the initial release. SM-2: The average rating on the quarterly work environment satisfaction survey increases by 0.7 on scale of 1 to 5 from the Q3 2019 rating within 3 months following initial release of Virtual Kitchen and it increase to 1.0 within 12 months. '1.5 Vision Statement ' From contemporary to modern kitchen supplies, Virtual Kitchen provides multiple services within the kitchen supply industry. Having already acquired a large majority of clientele from this niche; Virtual Kitchen aims to create a Virtual Kitchen System which will serve as a one stop shop for various individuals and company needs. This new system will be an internet-based web application which will accept various online orders, solutions for tracking inventory, client portals for frequent customers, and company logs for products and clients. Unlike the current system, VKS will be able to streamline all the current processes done by pen and paper further increasing revenue for VKS and providing better customer service for their various clientele. '1.6 Business Risks ' RI-1: Some Inventory employees might initially reject the system and continue to work with paper and pen, which will reduce the return on investment from VKS development. RI-2: If the wrong quantity is entered into the system for some product, it will cause problems for the employees when they want to deliver the items to the clients. RI-3: During the process of migrating old documentation, various fields or information may be incorrect due to user error. RI-4: During initial launch of the new VKS System, the web app may face downtime. Therefore, resulting in lost revenue, and company performance. RI-5: Existing clientele with VKS may find the new system to have a learning curve therefore resulting in a decrease of sales and user engagement. '1.7 Business Assumptions and Dependencies ' AS-1: VKS employees will be able to keep up with the increase in product orders done via the online system compared to the legacy system of pen and paper. DE-1: If VKS has any additional legacy systems the Virtual Kitchen System must be able to communicate with it. '2. Scope and Limitations ' '2.1 Major Features ' FE-1: Linux- The new system must be linux-based. FE-2: Restock Emails- Set up restock email updates for customers (“we see you are running low on ___ would you like to restock”) FE-3: Fast Transactions- Needs to have a response time less than 1 second for a transaction. FE-4: Session- Should be session scoped. FE-5: Recurring Purchase- Can set up recurring purchases (have a company on record for monthly restock). FE-6: Management- Manage incoming/outcoming shipments (dates, prices, ect). FE-7: Client List- Users can retrieve list of clients with their information. FE-8: View- User can view current inventory in hierarchy of item types. FE-9: Feedback- User can view customer feedback on product. FE-10: Restock Request- User can view current inventory in hierarchy of item types. FE-11: Statistics- User can view statistics about which items are most profitable. FE-12: Email- User can send email to client. FE-13: Client Handling - User can view current inventory in hierarchy of item types. FE-14:Excel Sheet- User can upload excel spreadsheet and add data to DB. Figure D-1. Partial feature tree of Virtual Kitchen System. '' '''2.2 Scope of Initial and Subsequent Releases ' '2.3 Limitations and Exclusions ' LI-1: the excel sheet file must have header that match the table column in database. '3. Business Context ' '3.1 Stakeholder Profiles ' '3.2 Project Priorities ' '3.3 Deployment Considerations ' The web server software will need to be upgraded to the latest version of Linux. Any corresponding infrastructure changes must be in place at the time of the second release. Videos no more than five minutes in length shall be developed to train users in both the Internet-based and app-based versions of VK.